The subject invention pertains to the general art including all types of portable mattresses that are generally used outdoors to sunbathe or recline. The usual use of such mattresses is for sunbathing or general outdoor usage in which the user sits or reclines on the upper surface of such mattress.
The conventional portable mattress used for outdoor leisure and recreation embraces a general array of items ranging from a flat-type inflatable mattress to a filled fabrics, plastic-type arrangement. In general, in this prior art array, there are usually no added attributes to the mattress except for features like a pillow integrated to the mattress member, or in limited instances, carrying handles or other similar members used to secure the mattress in a rolled-up position or to a fixed chair.
In the prevailing usage of outdoor mattresses, people frequently recline in the open and sip beverages, smoke and often keep various personal items, such as radios, next or nearby to use and enjoy while reclining. No prior art portable mattress possesses the features of having integrated pockets or places into which such items may be stored temporarily for ready access, while the mattress is being used.
In light of the above, it is the primary purpose of the subject invention to provide an improved portable mattress which has a multiple number of pockets for indentations into which items can be placed for temporary storage in the mattress member, as an improvement over the existing state of the art. The following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.